


Nightmare

by Fr3nch_Potatoes



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, bad dreams suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr3nch_Potatoes/pseuds/Fr3nch_Potatoes
Summary: Joe has a nightmare and he goes to the person who he trust most





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Marvelous/Joe fanfiction so enjoy!

Blood. Blood everywhere. On his hands, on his clothes, splattered across the walls, on the floor boards. There was no place untouched from the stains of dark red. He’s dead and all Joe can do is stare down at Marvelous’ mutilated body in absolute horror. He cradles his Captain’s face in his hands, leaving red handprints on his skin. He can’t take the look of his glassy eyes staring back at him any longer. Joe closes them with the lightest brush of his fingertips but they fly back open. “Why didn’t you save me?” Marvelous asks, his voice dark and monotone. “I-I didn’t know. I didn’t know this would happen.” He replies. “Why didn’t you save us?” Marvelous questions, his empty eyes seem to bore into Joe’s soul. “U-Us?” Last time he checked, it was just the two of them. “Look around you.” Marvelous tells him. He doesn’t want to. He really doesn’t want to but he can’t seem to stop himself. Surrounding him are his crewmates. Every single one of them dead and soaked in red. “I didn’t know!” He repeats, looking back at Marvelous. His captain, his friend, his lover, part of his world. “You know this is your fault. All of it. All of your mistakes lead to this.” Joe feels a single tear slide down his cheek. “I-I didn’t k-know. I d-didn’t know. I d-didn’t k-know. I didn’t know.” Joe shoots up in bed, “I didn’t know!” The yell escapes his lips before he can stop it. He holds his head in silence with his knees curled up to his chest, waiting for any noise that would alert him that he woke his crewmates up. Nothing. Nightmares aren’t anything new to Joe. When he’s awake, he’s perfectly calm cool and collected but when he sleeps his fears and inner demons come out to play. He takes a deep breath and slowly stretches his body out. Joe pulls off his blankets and grabs his pillows. It’s one of those nights where he can’t bear to be alone. His fingers linger on one of his swords. Rationally, he knows he doesn’t need them. They aren’t going to be attacked...right? Hating the fear that partially chokes him still, he tucks his pillows under his right arm and grabs his swords. With one in each hand, he leaves his room. His footsteps don’t make a sound, like snow falling down on a forest floor. Joe makes his way around the ship, checking each room. He thinks it’s absolutely ridiculous. It was just a bad dream but he just has to, just to make sure. After he makes his rounds, he walks to Marvelous’ room and open the door as quietly as he can. He rests the swords against the side of the bed where he’ll be able to reach down and grab them easily if need be. Joe sets his pillows down and as he’s about to move the blankets back when Marvelous does that for him. Without saying anything, he crawls into bed and curls into Marvelous’ side. Joe lays his head against Marvelous’ chest to listen to his heartbeat. A protective arm wraps around Joe’s body. “Do you want to talk about it?” Joe takes in a shaky breath. “You were all brutally murdered. It was my fault.” He replies. “If that did happen, it would be our fault not yours. We got ourselves killed. You’d have nothing to do with it.” “You told me it was my fault. That all of my mistakes lead to it.” Joe says, echoing the words spoken in his nightmare. “For fucks sake,” Marvelous grumbles. “I told you not to listen to dream me. Dream Marvelous is a dick, okay? Only listen to the real life Marvelous.” Joe nods and relaxes into Marvelous’ body further. “I...love you.” Joe tells him. They don’t really say that much to each other. It’s just a known fact between them. “I love you too.” Marvelous replies. Joe moves upward, seeking a kiss. Marvelous connects their lips tenderly. Joe does his best to convey how grateful he is and all the love he has for his captain. Marvelous pulls back slightly. “Sleep.” He whispers, then give him one last kiss. Joe breaks the kiss and rests his head back against Marvelous’ chest again rather than his pillows. He slips back into a dreamless slumber more easily than he expected, just not before he hears a few whispered words. “I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think in the comments bellow and feel free to leave some kudos if you like!


End file.
